


The Devil's Share - Add-in

by PapayaK



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e10 The Devil's Share, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that came to me when I thought about some of the reasons why John said 'No' when Finch wanted to help him at the end of 'Devil's Share'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Share - Add-in

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't know if this is any good - it's a "Devil's Share" add-in.  
> I'll just leave this here. Let me know if you like it. - Papaya

oO0Oo oO0Oo

_“You’re dying, John... Let us help you.”_

_“No.”_

oO0Oo

I always knew I would die a violent death.

As an army brat I assumed… I _dreamed_ I would die heroically in a hail of bullets - protecting the country I loved.

Then reality set in and I accepted that death would probably come in the form of lead from a broken down building, or shrapnel from an IED. No heroics involved.

Kara showed me death would come - maybe from a bullet, maybe a knife, perhaps poison or torture - and my body would then be dissolved in a bathtub full of acid and forgotten.

Those things didn’t happen

Then you found me, Harold…

In your employ I came to believe - before we’d even finished our first mission together - that my life would end with a bullet intended for someone else.

I came to _relish_ that thought. After all I had done - after all the lives I’ve destroyed, it seemed fitting that I die saving one.

After that first mission, I became quite comfortable in front of a bullet meant for someone else. Only a few have hit their mark.

Eventually one of them will finish it’s job and end me.

I assumed I would die protecting someone - but Joss died protecting _me_.

 _My_ number was up and I was ready.

Simmons came gunning for _me_. He only fired towards Joss because she was trying to save me.

Why? Why did she do that? Her life was so much more important than mine. The world needed her - still needs her.

But she is gone.

I am here.

I will kill Alonso Quinn because I gave him my word.

I will kill Simmons because there is a debt. The world lost someone it could not afford to lose. Simmons will pay that debt. I will ensure it.

I must.

oO0Oo

_“Let us help you.”_

_“No.”_

 

 

 


End file.
